User blog:Ratentaisou/Mata Hari (Fan Upgrade)
This is a fan-made servant upgrade of an already existing servant, Mata Hari. All Status, Skill, and Noble Phantasm changes here are unofficial and are not in the game. Active Skills First Skill= |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Eye of the Day A++= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 1 turn. Increases own defense for 1 turn. Increases own critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 43% |l8 = 46% |l9 = 48% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Charm Chance + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 33% |l3 = 36% |l4 = 39% |l5 = 42% |l6 = 45% |l7 = 48% |l8 = 51% |l9 = 54% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Femme Fatale A= Chance to Charm all Male enemies by 60% for 1 turn. Reduces their defense by 20% for 3 turns. Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 62% |l3 = 64% |l4 = 66% |l5 = 68% |l6 = 70% |l7 = 72% |l8 = 75% |l9 = 77% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Seals one enemy's skills for 1 turn. Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 1 turn. Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Charm Chance + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 50% |l3 = 55% |l4 = 57.5% |l5 = 60% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their attack for 3 turns. Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Charm Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 75% |l3 = 80% |l4 = 90% |l5 = 100% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 30% |2c2 = 35% |2c3 = 40% |2c4 = 45% |2c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |2}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |2}} |31 = |2}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |2}} |21 = |4}} |31 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |2}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |2}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *She has the highest HP out of all 1★ Assassins. *Mata Hari is the only servant with no Passive Skills. *'Mata Hari' means "Eye of the Day" or "the Sun" in Indonesian/Malay language. Images Saint Graphs= Mataharinew1.png|Stage 1 Mataharinew2.png|Stage 2 Mataharinew3.png|Stage 3 MataHari4.png|Stage 4 MataHariaf.png|April Fool MataHari1.png|Stage 1 (Old) MataHari2.png|Stage 2 (Old) MataHari3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Assassin03-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= matahariicon.png|Stage 1 MataHariStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MataHariStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MataHariFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MataHariSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) MataHariStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) MataHariStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) MataHariFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) MataHariGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) MataHariStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) MataHariStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) MataHariFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) |-| Sprites= Mataharisprite1.png|Stage 1 Mataharisprite2.png|Stage 2 Mataharisprite3.png|Stage 3 S045 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S045 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S045 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo045.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Matahari 1.png|Stage 1 Matahari 2.png|Stage 2 Matahari 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Fromjavawithlove.png|From Java With Love (Valentine CE) Mata_Hari%27s_Tavern.png|Mata Hari's Tavern CE880New.png|Mothers' Ears CE1002.png|Gilding the Lily |-| Others= MataHariArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MataHariArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MataHariArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Blog posts